


'Sto posto non è buono neanche per morire

by shoutathedevil



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutathedevil/pseuds/shoutathedevil
Summary: One shot ambientata dopo l'incidente in moto di Genny nella prima stagione."Come se fosse un’autostrada infinita, continuavo ad andare dritto, non me ne fregava più di niente, di morire, di vivere, di ammazzare, di essere maschio o uomo. Ma la verità è che questo posto non è buono neanche per morire: qui non c’è pace per i vivi, tantomeno per i morti."
Kudos: 2





	'Sto posto non è buono neanche per morire

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima cosa che scrivo riguardante Gomorra, siate buoni <3  
> One-shot che si ispira all'incidente in moto di Genny nella 1° stagione: mi ha addolorato così tanto quella scena che ho voluto immaginare i pensieri di Genny in quei momenti. Chiaramente è la mia personalissima versione, perciò fatemi sapere pure cosa ne pensate! :)

### ‘Sto posto non è buono neanche per morire

Io questa vita non la volevo fare... non la volevo e basta. Non l’ho scelta io, ci sono solo capitato dentro. Ma d’altronde che altro potevo fare se non adeguarmi? Non è un mondo, il mio, dove ti puoi interrogare su cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato; non puoi decidere di andartene e non farti più vedere; non puoi tirarti indietro mai. Se nasci maschio, è tuo compito far vedere di essere anche uomo... e chi lo poteva immaginare di doverlo dimostrare così improvvisamente. Io manco ci avevo pensato.  
Un paio di sere prima stavo in discoteca a ballare e a rimorchiare qualcuna e invece oggi mi è toccato sparare ad uno, un povero cristo che di sicuro non pensava di dover morire quel giorno perché io dovevo “diventare uomo”.

Ho solo vent’anni, cosa me ne frega di ammazzare la gente, dei soldi, degli affari, accompagnare gli scagnozzi di mio padre. Io voglio fare il ragazzo di vent’anni. Voglio andare alle feste, voglio sfoggiare la mia moto nuova, voglio fare a botte con quelli che mi hanno rivolto uno sguardo storto, ma di certo non li voglio ammazzare. Invece ho dovuto di nuovo dare retta a chi sta più in alto di me, ho dovuto di nuovo dire di sì a papà.  
Mica mi sono tirato indietro, l’ho fatto. Ho sparato. Un po’ distante, un po’ impreciso, ma l’ho fatto. Poi Ciro si è preoccupato di finire il lavoro perché so che ci tiene che io faccia bella figura davanti a papà.

In quel momento sarei voluto morire io al posto di quel poveraccio. Prendermi quei 3 proiettili e finirla così, in quel buco di culo di Secondigliano che devo pure chiamare casa. Non ho manco avuto il tempo di guardarlo, quello, che già me ne dovevo andare, scappare, nascondermi; lo spettacolo non si poteva fermare, non si ferma mai... e allora via a correre di nuovo.

Ma quella sera ci ho pensato a sparire per sempre, soprattutto dopo il premio che papà mi ha riservato per aver fatto l’uomo. Una bella motocicletta rossa fiammante, peccato che l’unico rosso che vedevo su quella motocicletta era il rosso del sangue del ragazzo che avevo ammazzato. Vedevo solo il sangue che sgorgava dalla voragine che si stava aprendo in mezzo al mio petto... una voragine nera che non finisce più, lunga e stretta, che si allarga giorno per giorno. E così ho preso quella motocicletta maledetta e sono partito, da solo, in mezzo alle strade che conosco come casa mia, e ho guidato forte, mi volevo sentire vivo sfiorando con un dito la morte. Come se fosse un’autostrada infinita, continuavo ad andare dritto, non me ne fregava più di niente, di morire, di vivere, di ammazzare, di essere maschio o uomo.  
Ma la verità è che questo posto non è buono neanche per morire: qui non c’è pace per i vivi, tantomeno per i morti. Le fedeli sentinelle di mio padre sono accorse subito, e in un attimo tutta Secondigliano sapeva cos’era successo; in mezz’ora ero in ospedale, ovviamente salvo da ogni pericolo.

Quegli attimi di incoscienza sono stati i migliori della mia vita: per la prima volta non mi sentivo in difetto, per la prima volta ero un essere umano. Pensavo quasi di avercela fatta, finché non ho riaperto gli occhi mentre mi caricavano in ambulanza, giusto in tempo per vedere di nuovo quella distesa di cemento illuminata dalle fioche luci dei lampioni che mi ricordava che la fuga non era contemplata. Mai.  
Non importa quanto possa provarci, sono destinato a rimanere in questo inferno... e soprattutto a viverlo.

Arriverà un giorno in cui sarò diventato così bravo a tenermi a distanza da tutto quello che vedo che ogni rivolo di sangue che vedrò sarà insignificante come una goccia di pioggia. Arriverà il momento in cui anch’io avrò perso la luce dentro agli occhi e l’unico riflesso che vedranno gli altri sarà il grigiore di questi palazzi maledetti che mi stanno davanti. Arriverà quel giorno... forse... magari sarò pronto.


End file.
